<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More by 12gatsunohime (inkstainedwretch)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849128">One More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/12gatsunohime'>12gatsunohime (inkstainedwretch)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/12gatsunohime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="https://hatofulkink.dreamwidth.org/277.html?thread=11541#cmt11541">HB kink meme</a>: "Yuuya really, really likes to pleasure girls. Multiple orgasms on Hiyoko's end, please."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakazaki Yuuya/Tosaka Hiyoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yuuya's reputation as a "ladies' man" gave Hiyoko the impression that he sought out ladies in an effort to gain something from them (namely, sexual pleasure). Therefore, even after they'd gone underground and become spies living in the shadows of society, it was a while before she was ready to sleep with him, even when he insisted that all he wanted to do was "make you feel so breathlessly good, ma cherie~"<br/><br/>Right now, she's wondering why on earth she didn't believe him sooner. She's on her back, her breath trying desperately to keep up with the rest of her body, and she's pretty sure there isn't an inch of her skin that Yuuya's mouth hasn't been biting and sucking and licking and kissing and generally driving her insane.<br/><br/>Yuuya hasn't even taken his shirt off. Instead, he's between her legs, his tongue and fingers doing such wonderful things to her most sensitive spots, and it's going to be over for her before it even starts, if he keeps it up. <br/><br/>"Yu--" she twists her fingers in his hair and gasps, "Yuuya, that's too much, I'm going to--"<br/><br/>Yuuya reaches his hand (the one that doesn't have two fingers curling relentlessly inside her) up to put a finger over her lips. <br/><br/>"It's alright, Hiyoko," he barely moves his mouth from where he's been sucking and swirling his tongue over her clit, and she can feel his breath against her skin. "Just let go, angel. I promise, I'm not done with you just yet." <br/><br/>Then his mouth returns with even more strength, and his fingers press and jerk erratically, and she actually screams, and she's never screamed like this before, because it feels like she's burning, but in such a good way. <br/><br/>When she can't move anymore and Yuuya finally lets up, she moves to sit up to at least try to return the favor, but he presses her back down gently. <br/><br/>"Oh darling, I'm afraid you'll have to wait," he smiles at her. "Such a funny thing about humans. We men have one shot, perhaps two, in the same time a woman can die a dozen little deaths." He finally unbuttons his shirt, as it's pretty well dampened with sweat, and she feels so very naked next to him. She imagines him doing <em>that</em> to her twelve times, though, and goes a little pale. He chuckles and moves up beside her, kissing her shoulder.<br/><br/>"Don't worry, my dear. I don't intend to push you beyond your own limits. I just enjoy the sight and sound and feeling of a beautiful lady in the throes of pleasure so very much." <br/><br/>He takes her hand and presses a tiny kiss to each of her fingertips. She really wants him to kiss her on the lips again, and she wonders why he doesn't. She decides to go for it herself, and when he tastes a little weird--salty?--she figures he didn't want to make her uncomfortable with the taste of her own juices. It's not so bad, though, and she really likes kissing Yuuya. He kisses so sweetly, even when he's just brimming with desire like he is right now, and it makes her feel loved. <br/><br/>She feels the tips of his fingers move down to stroke up the underside of her clit gently, and she gasps into his mouth. <br/><br/>"Do you like that, darling?"<br/><br/>She nods, her eyes squeezing shut. She wants to say something, but her voice seems to have shut off almost entirely, reduced to soft, breathless whimpers. His fingers begin to press and circle, up and down, and she can feel that warm sort of electric feeling build up inside her, again. Yuuya kisses her deeply, and she moans right into his mouth when he starts moving his fingers faster. She hooks a leg over his so he can reach her better, and the fabric of his pants feels rough against her skin.<br/><br/>"Oh, you're so beautiful like this, cherie," he whispers. "You're always beautiful, but if only you could see yourself the way I see you, now. Your skin flushed red, your eyes glazed over, and your voice, god, your voice--yes, yes, that's it, darling, let me watch you--"<br/><br/>She comes again, moaning loudly, and it feels a little less intense than it did with his mouth, but still so wonderful. When she comes back down to earth, to her surprise, she wants more. She's still not in much of a position to move, though, so she settles for unfastening Yuuya's pants and pulling them down, then rolling them both over so he's above her. <br/><br/>"It's not fair," she coughs and reaches for the glass of water on the nightstand, taking a sip to quench her dry throat, "if I'm the only one feeling good. I..." she hesitates for a second, then wonders why, since they've gotten this far. "I want to feel you inside me, Yuuya." <br/><br/>His smile is the sweetest thing she's ever seen. He shuffles out of his pants and slides the condom on with shaking hands, and then leans down to give her another kiss. <br/><br/>"You're far too kind, cherie." <br/><br/>And then in one slow, fluid movement, he's inside of her, and they both give out a sigh of pleasure and contentment, because this is what they've both wanted for a long, long time. She wraps her arms up around his back to clutch at his shoulders, gasping and keening in time with his thrusts. Yuuya's just looking at her like he can't believe she's real, like he's witnessing some divine secret. He licks his thumb and moves it to her clit again, and kisses her neck and jaw and lips when it makes her shake and cry out sharply.<br/><br/>"Please, darling," he whispers into her ear, "one more, just give me one more, beautiful, precious darling." <br/><br/>It doesn't take near as long for her hips to snap up and lightning to shoot up her spine, between the feeling of his thumb and his voice and his cock inside her, and when she comes for the third time, it's with her short nails scratching at his back and her teeth biting into his shoulder. Yuuya's hips jerk out of rhythm, and she feels the warmth of him releasing inside her, his string of adoration reduced to breathless panting and a final cry of "Oh, Hiyoko!"<br/><br/>This time, she doesn't come back down to earth so much as crash back onto the bed, completely and utterly spent. Yuuya takes a good minute to move off of her and toss the condom into the trash. He collapses next to her and pulls the blanket over them both. His glasses are askew, and one of his barrettes has nearly fallen clean out of his hair, and he looks happier than she's ever seen him. <br/><br/>"Oh, precious girl," he wraps an arm around her and holds her close. "Lovely, beautiful, wonderful Hiyoko, I could read a thousand books and never come up with the words to say how much I love you." <br/><br/>She laughs softly and snuggles up to him. She's so worn out, she can barely keep her eyes open, but her voice manages to stay with her.<br/><br/>"Just three words is fine. I love you too, Yuuya."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>